


you're so cheesy (and i think i'm in love with you)

by faith_missingawae



Series: dorks in love [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Smut, Shirbert, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_missingawae/pseuds/faith_missingawae
Summary: Anne is bored, Gilbert is a tease, and both of them are ridiculously in love with each other.A modern AU where Anne and Gilbert try to study together, but get distracted.(No smut lol, just fluff and some almost innuendos)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: dorks in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	you're so cheesy (and i think i'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffleavonlea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffleavonlea/gifts).



> hey everyone, there's no plot this was based off a random twitter prompt that a mutual of mine really wanted to see.
> 
> i'm really late in writing it, but here you go, i hope you like it, nicole.
> 
> i miss everyone on twitter lol.

Anne was bored.

 _So_ bored.

So bored and fed up that she couldn’t even come up with the energy to even _think_ of a word more descriptive than bored for her current situation.

She didn’t hate her current situation completely, but the fact that she had to study something as unimaginative as _geometry_ was (again) boring her to tears.

Although having Gilbert with her was making things a bit better.

Anne snuck a glance at the curly haired boy, his hair spread out on the side of her knees as he read on intently, oblivious to her ogling of him.

They were both on Anne’s bed at Green Gables, Anne leaning against the headboard as she tried her best to read her textbook (maybe it was her fault for “reading” geometry, although wracking her head to find the answers to useless looking problems didn’t sound all that fun either)

Anne Shirley Cuthbert was the kind of person who could find beauty in things others could not, and for some reason geometry had her stumped.

 _‘Maybe it’s because you’re not as good at it as much you’d like to be,’_ she heard a voice in her head, one that sounded suspiciously like Gilbert’s, whose head was on the side of her bent legs.

He certainly seemed to have no problem learning subjects that were mind numbingly boring, Anne thought, a little irritated at that.

He _was_ planning on going for pre-med, so it would turn out to be a useful skill after all

Anne spent a few more moments looking at her boyfriend (her younger freckled thirteen year old self still found _that_ statement hard to believe sometimes) before she realized that his position didn’t look all that comfortable and he’d probably develop a neck cramp if he kept it up.

“Gil,” Anne called him softly, using her hand to brush away his messy curls from his forehead.

Gilbert turned his head to face her. “Yeah?”

Anne gestured at him. “It can’t be all that comfortable; the way you’re sitting,” she added, feeling her muscles twinge in sympathy.

Gilbert chuckled, shaking his head. “Honestly, it really isn’t,” he admitted.

“I didn’t want to put too much weight on you, so i’ve been supporting it all on my elbows,” 

Anne rolled her eyes at him, but couldn’t stop from smiling at his thoughtfulness. “That’s not worth getting your muscles all twisted up. You could’ve told me and i would’ve scooted over to make space for you,” she finished, proceeding to do just that.

Gilbert, however, as he was still using Anne as some kind of a support, didn’t get to finish his protest against that idea as his head ended up falling abruptly onto the bed.

“Ouch,” he mumbled, but it was half hearted.

Anne grinned at him, tilting her to head to properly get a glance of him upside down.

“The lengths you go to,” she teased, ruffling his hair a bit.

Gilbert looked up at her, a teasing smile on his face. “Anything to be near you sweetheart,” he murmured, bopping her once on the nose.

Anne rolled her eyes, but she was very self aware that her cheeks and the tips of her ears were pink. 

“In my defense,” Gilbert continued, kind of happy that he had that effect on her, “I was worried I’d get distracted if I sat too close to you.”

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed, swatting his shoulder.

“What?” he asked her, unable to hide his laughter. “I was talking about how I wouldn’t be able to _not_ play with your hair!”

Anne somehow blushed even more. “Oh.”

Gilbert rolled onto his stomach, narrowing his eyes at her. “You better get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.”

Anne scoffed, narrowing her eyes at him. “Don’t act so innocent yourself Blythe. Who’s the one who had to study here because his own brother didn’t trust that he’d not walk into something he didn’t want to see?”

Gilbert’s cheeks turned pink as he opened and closed his mouth to form a reply. “You know that Bash likes to tease me mercilessly,” he finally stammered, his gaze decidedly _not_ on Anne.

Anne ignored her own red cheeks to focus on watching him pull himself together, unable to hide her grin.

“Yeah, you _say_ that,” Anne teased, poking him in the shoulder lightly.

Gilbert groaned, good natured, and caught Anne’s hand as she was taking it back.

“You know you want to kiss me,” he murmured playfully, placing a kiss on her palm.  
Anne felt herself grow hot in embarrassment from the tip of her ears to her toes.

“What I _want_ ,” she said firmly, yanking her hand back from Gilbert, “is to be able to study geometry in _peace_.”

She fixed a half hearted glare at Gilbert who nodded, unconvinced.

“Yes, you were so engrossed that you noticed how **I** was struggling trying not to disturb you, which I’m thankful for because my elbows were starting to hurt,” GIlbert stated knowingly, knowing that he caught her in a half-hearted lie

Although they had gotten past their intense competition, traces of it were still there in the way that they challenged each other, neither one not willing to concede.

Anne sighed, letting it go, which was something she’d started to do a little bit more once she had gotten comfortable with Gilbert.

“Fine, you got me,” she admitted, chucking her textbook in the space between both of them.

“I just _hate_ rote learning and how it leaves absolutely _nothing_ left that can be made romantical in any way whatsoever. Mind you, knowledge is supposed to be exciting and adventurous but our current education system can even make _literature_ a bore,” Anne ranted, hands alternating between gesturing wildly and tugging at her braids in frustration.

Gilbert just looked at her, a small smile on his face. 

Anne noticed his expression and stopped, self conscious. “What?” she asked

“I just love seeing how passionate you are about things that matter to you,” Gilbert answered honestly, tugging her braid slightly.

“But also,” he added, seemingly ignoring Anne’s pink cheeks, “I agree. The entire education system is so needlessly exclusive and screwed up and that is before you consider the fact that its main aim is to serve us up to the capitalist world afterwards.”

Anne looked at him, her mouth slightly open. Sometimes she forgot that even if Gilbert wasn’t really an expressive person and tended to be a bit more private than most people, he was someone who rivaled in her desire to see society be a better place and someone just as critical of the status quo as she was.

She then remembered the almost uproar he had caused when he came back from his year abroad with Bash, a black man in a very white rural community.

She didn’t think him treating Bash like his family was something worthy of being worshipped, which was the other direction a lot of their peers had gone to, although none of them really cared about Gilbert if he wasn’t in the middle of small town gossip.

Diana had told Anne that Gilbert used to be more outgoing and used to crack the best jokes in class, while also simultaneously being at the top of the class in academics. 

The Gilbert Anne had first met had been a tease, so unbelievably infuriating to the point she had hit him across the face with the first thing she had, which had unfortunately turned out to be a new calculator the Cuthberts had bought for her right after they had decided that they wanted her to stay.

It had taken them a while to actually become friends, Anne’s temper being the main cause. Although Gilbert was pretty easy going for the most part, there were times they were both annoyed at each other to the point he snapped at her in return, quiet anger simmering in his tone unlike her explosive outbursts.

They had made it though. Despite the initial rockiness and the misunderstandings, Gilbert had finally asked Anne out and Anne had accepted without a second thought, knowing that she liked him a lot.

Although at the very beginning of their relationship had filled her head with doubts and worries that never let up, from insecurities about how she compared to Gilbert’s ex girlfriend to their friendship being affected by their relationship (she and Gilbert were close in a way that she didn’t know how to explain; just that she appreciated it and him) now they were at a point where Anne was somewhat comfortable where they were, even if doubts tended to creep up from time to time.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Gilbert asked quietly, nudging her slightly.

Anne shook herself out her thoughts, and smiled at him. 

“Not sure if it’s worth trying to translate all that.”

Gilbert watched her carefully before smiling adorably.

“Anne?” he asked, his tone with so much innocence that Anne got suspicious of it.

“Yes Gil?” she replied and he made a face.

“Does that nickname not remind you of a...fish?” Gilbert suddenly asked, so serious about his question Anne couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“Did you _really_ have to put that thought in my head?” Anne finally asked, trying to quell her grin.

“I just thought about that right now and I couldn’t just keep that to myself,” Gilbert explained, and he would’ve come across as sincere if not for the teasing glint in his eye.

“Was this what you wanted to ask me? Gilbert, I can’t study if you’re going to keep disturbing me like this,” Anne asked him, only slightly annoyed.

“You weren’t even studying anything!” Gilbert protested, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Besides, I was going to ask something else but you called me ‘Gil’ and I realized that.”

“You must be in dire need of entertainment if you’re willing to to spend time talking to me instead of your nose being in that book,” Anne noted dryly.

“Well, I have to admit, you **are** more captivating than most of my books,” Gilbert admitted, his words sincere even if a little light hearted.

Anne couldn’t help but teasing him a little more, it was how things were with them.

“Only _most_ of your books?” Anne raised an eyebrow as she asked, trying not to smile when she saw Gilbert roll his eyes at her.

“You didn’t let me ask my question by the way,” Gilbert admitted, looking at her in anticipation.

“Oh, sorry. Ask away,” Anne waved her hand at him a little dramatically.

Gilbert smiled softly for a few moments before schooling his expression into an innocent one.

Anne was immediately on guard in return.

“Anne, I was wondering what Marilla was talking about when I came in,” Gilbert finally spoke, Anne freezing in turn as she remembered.

Although they had known each other for a couple years and their families were close, things had changed when Anne and Gilbert had started dating. While before no one would blink an eye before when they had gone off into the next town together (Marilla had insisted on Gilbert accompanying Anne as she tried to find out more about her birth parents) now they were regarded with suspicion no matter where they went and what they did.

Although the suspicion was fading now, it was very suffocating in the beginning, their small town which was also close minded and held outdated ideals too close to their hearts.

It didn’t help that Gilbert had abruptly ended a relationship that the entire town was convinced would last for a lifetime, what with the Roses’ and their connections and wealth and Winifred’s beauty or that until a while back Anne was still prone to being seen as an outsider for not being related to the Cuthbert’s by blood.

It was better at home even if Marilla and Bash took pleasure in teasing Anne and Gilbert respectively, although Gilbert was adamant that Marilla could never compare to Bash’s persistence and inability to run out of ways to embarrass him.  
Gilbert never took it to heart, and mostly shrugged it off, having been used to it since he met Bash and “accidentally” mentioned Anne.

Bash had grinned at Anne and told her that his accidental mentions had only increased, always out of the blue and completely umprompted.

Marilla, was more subtle than Bash, and had only indirectly mentioned Gilbert a couple times, and each time Anne had vehemently defended herself against Marilla’s knowing smile. 

Today, on the other hand, Marilla had fixed her with a wary glance as the older woman seemed to remember that Gilbert was coming over to study.

“Anne, isn’t your study session today?” Marilla asked cautiously, knowing that if she implied anything that Anne did not like, she would be at the end of a long passionate rant about whatever it was she implied.

Anne was as stubborn as Marilla, just a little more hot tempered. But Marilla had realized that Anne’s very loud insights about the state of the world did make her come to some conclusions that most of her townsfolk would probably not approve of.

Anne looked at Marilla, coloring a little red as she remembered. “Yes it is.”

Marilla seemed to ponder about how she wanted to proceed. “While I do understand you’re not a child anymore, I can’t help but ask if you would just keep the door open at least if you two study in your room.”

It wasn’t just Anne’s temperament that Marilla had on mind. Until a few years ago Marilla had never thought she would actually have a daughter, let alone one that ended up dating her past love’s son.

While she had made peace with what happened with her and John, it was the fact that Marilla had no idea what she was doing half the time when it came to Anne and was worried she’d misstep and lose Anne like everyone kept claiming she would.

Marilla supposed she’d already screwed up when she had almost sent Anne back due to a misunderstanding and when she had tried to keep her from going back to ask about her birth family.

The fear was still there and it was paralyzing, despite everything.

Anne blushed a deep shade of red, her cheeks trying to reach the color of her hair as she opened her mouth and tried to form words, trying to negate whatever she had deduced from Marilla’s words.

“ _I-_ We- I just- We have a _test!_ ” Anne finally managed to stammer out, her cheeks still sporting matching splotches of scarlet.

Marilla couldn’t help but smile amused. “While I’m aware it would take a lot for you two to get distracted from your academics, it’s just a suggestion.”

Anne opened and closed her mouth a few times, finally snapping it shut audibly as she nodded, immediately busying herself with helping Marilla with the chores.

Gilbert had arrived a little while later, courteous as ever as he greeted Marilla warmly and looked at Anne with the smile he seemed to reserve for her.

Anne couldn’t help but blush (ugh, again?) as she was reminded of what Marilla had said and she noticed the open door.

“She…..told us to keep the door open,” Anne finally mumbled, suddenly very interested in her messy braid.

“Oh,” Gilbert breathed out, seemingly aware of what Marilla was implying, although both of them had almost touched on it when talking about Bash’s suspicion.

Neither of them were stupid, they knew what the adults were so wary about but somehow they couldn’t stop being flustered about it.

Anne snuck a look at Gilbert, who still looked kind of embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.

They met each other’s gaze and Anne immediately dropped hers, choosing instead to stare unseeingly at her book.

“Anne?” Gilbert finally broke the silence and Anne met his gaze.

“Yes, Gil?” she asked, noticing his mock grimace at the nickname and rolling her eyes in response.

“Can you whistle?” Gilbert asked, the tone too serious for the questions.

Anne couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh at his question, her laugh fading out as she noticed Gilbert still looked way too earnest.

“I’m not sure?” Anne finally responded, regarding her boyfriend with suspicion now.

He had to have something up his sleeve.

Gilbert grinned for a few moments before schooling his expression again.

“Do it,” he encouraged her.

“Do what?” Anne asked slowly, trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

“Whistle,” Gilbert replied simply, “just put your lips together and try to make a sound through them.”

Anne huffed at him before pursing her lips and doing as he had told her.

However, before she actually had gotten any sort of sound out, Gilbert quickly moved towards her, placing a quick peck on her lips.

Anne turned red at the abruptness of the entire thing and it took her a few moments to stop her gaping and form her response.

“What was _that_ for?” she finally asked, looking at Gilbert who smiled cheekily in response.

“I saw you, and I just felt like kissing you. Is that okay?” Gilbert responded simply, although his tone turned questioning near the end.

Anne belatedly warmed at the thought that he cared about how she felt about spontaneous displays of affection but the forefront of her brain was still catching up.

“I, of course it’s _fine_ but don’t tell me you made me do all that just to do this,” Anne finally responded, narrowing her eyes at him but it wasn’t with any seriousness.

“Uhh,” Gilbert paused, and Anne let out a snort when she realized that he wasn’t going to defend himself.

“You’re such a dork,” Anne told him, watching the corner of his mouth tilt up in an easy smile at her words.

“You love that about me though,” Gilbert teased back, wrapping Anne’s braid around a finger of his as he held her gaze.

“Maybe I tolerate it,” Anne quipped back, unable to hide her wide smile as she looked at him with adoration.

“Okay, as fun as this is, can I kiss you now?” Gilbert asked, looking intensely at Anne.

“Thought I’d have to do that myself,” Anne replied and Gilbert smiled softly at her before moving to capture her lips with his.

No matter how many times they did it, Anne had a feeling she’d never get over how much she enjoyed kissing Gilbert Blythe and she almost never really wanted to.

Although it had taken a bit of time to get where they were, Anne couldn’t help but feel that in the end it had all been worth it, if it meant that she had this amazing person by her side when she went on to achieve her goals in life and support him as he did the same with his.

Maybe this was what love was. 

Even if that word had scared her before, now it didn’t seem to hold the same fear of the unknown as it used to. 

And that was something alright.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy hopefully this isn't as bad as i worry it is?
> 
> nicole, idk if you remember the prompt but this was in my fic ideas for a bit and it was the one shot i meant to dedicate to you, but yeah hopefully this one lives to your expectations)
> 
> anyway, i just wanted to say that i miss everyone on twitter sm and hopefully i finish writing this other one shot (dedicated to some other people lol) so i can share it with everyone before i go ia
> 
> let me know what you think pls?
> 
> \- faith


End file.
